Sorry, Evan
by Madeleine DeAngelo
Summary: Why is Evan a Vesper in the first place? Why does he want to hurt Amy, and the other Cahills? It's because someone told him, "Sorry, Evan."


**Hey guys! This is Evan's story, one chapter. It's connected with my other two stories, "What now?" and "You've got to be Kidding." Soon, there will be a third sequel, "The Vesper Hunt". Enjoy! **

"Hey, sorry man, we didn't want to miss our ride," Amy's brother said. Evan couldn't believe what they just did, but he shrugged and walked back into the coffee shop to get his books and back pack.

"Dude, did she tell you any insights?" Matt asked.

"What's it to you? Maybe I actually wanted to talk to her," Evan snapped.

"To nerd girl? Who stutters, and trips, and-" Evan didn't wait for him to finish insulting Amy. He started walking home. While he was walking, Evan noticed three guys in black trench coats on the opposite street, their eyes following him. Evan walked at a quicker pace. He got inside his house.

"Mom? I'm home." Evan set his stuff down on the dining table. "Mom?" The silence was eerie to him. "Mom-you there?" He heard a short cry upstairs. Evan ran up, his feet pounding on the steps. He entered his parents room in a hurry. On the bed, a guy was holding his mother down, a knife two inches from her throat, and her mouth covered.

"What are-" Evan then saw his dad on the floor, knocked out, and bloody.

"Sorry, we didn't want to kill him just yet," a voice said behind him. Evan jumped foreword a good feet. "The name is Casper-"

"Like the friendly ghost?" Evan asked, stupidly. He once accidently read Amy's personal binder, and it said 'Dan seems to have the right idea. Humor the enemy, it sounds good, as long as you're not getting killed.' Casper, the not so friendly ghost, chuckled deeply. It sounded totally murderous.

"More like: Casper the intelligent Vesper. He doesn't understand me...Anyway." He clapped his hands. "What do we have here?"

"Evan Tolliver, mister," the guy holding down his mother said. Evan's mom had wild eyes, telling him to run. _Not without you,_ Evan thought back. He wouldn't show them his fear. _Killers get the instincts of a lion. They sense your fear, _his dad once told him, when Evan was asking why criminals were so criminal.

"Right...why did the boss say we needed him for?" Casper asked.

"Amy Cahill, sir. She seems to have a crush on him." Normally, Evan would've had a grin on his face after hearing that. But this wasn't normal.

"Of course. Evan, we have an offer for you," Casper bent down, so he could look at Evan in the eye. "Not exactly an offer, you don't have much of a choice. Either you take us on it, or your parents die." He snapped his fingers. "Daphne, call in the others, we have to trap them now." For the first time, Evan realized the 'guy' was actually a girl in oversized clothes. He turned to face her, and saw that her hat had come off. She had long blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Of course," Daphne said. She shot Evan a dazzling smile. "I'm hoping to see you soon. I really hate it when they have to-never mind." Daphne left.

"W-what d-do you want?" Evan stuttered.

"We-the Vespers, have been watching you for a very long time, Evan." Evan gulped.

"That's...stalking, isn't it?" He laughed nervously.

"Evan. This is the matter of your parents life or death. Do you wish to joke on this account?" Casper waited for Evan's expression. The three guys in trench coats that Evan saw earlier came in and shoveled up his parents like ragged dolls.

"Hey! They're still people!" He shouted. Daphne smirked.

"Just wait, you won't even care later on," she said.

"Evan, this is important. We want you to join the Vespers," Casper continued.

"Right...the West ports-"

"Vespers."

"Wespers. Why couldn't you get a cool name, like, I don't know, the Tigers maybe?" The look on Casper's face made Evan wince. "S-sorry. Just don't kill me."

"How original. Kid, do you think a killer is gonna tell you 'stop talking, I'm about to kill you'? You-"

"Mister, get back to the point?" Evan said, as polite as he could.

"We have seen Amy Cahills reaction to you. And...you might be useful to us."

"What do I have to do?"

"We'll tell you. Just small things, like, hurt her for instance without her knowing-"

"No way! I won't!"

"Or you could be sitting at your parents graveyard right now, weeping."

"Hurt someone...innocent?"

"They're not innocent. Five hundred years ago, their ancestor was best friend with Damien Vesper. But he did not share things with him. Gideon Cahill betrayed Damien."

"I'd like to hear both sides."

"As you wish." Casper snapped his fingers, and Evan's mom screamed.

"What are you doing?" Evan began to stand up, but two goons forced him back down.

"Join us...or pay the price." Evan thought about all those times Amy had helped him, and stuttered while talking. _If that isn't innocent...what is? _Then he thought about his parents. _It's just like one of those shows, choose your parent or a friend..._

"Isn't there anyway...to be in both? Or something?" Evan asked.

"Sorry, Evan. Parents...or a girl."

"I'll join."

**I know it's short and all, I just wanted you guys to understand Evan's "story" for my future fanfics. So, it might help when in one of my chapters, Evan blurts things out, so you don't go "What the heck?" Anyway, hope you liked it! **


End file.
